vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sendak (VLD)
| profile = Zarkon's First in Command Sendak is a cold-blooded fighter and Zarkon’s number one military leader. He lost his arm during his time on the front lines and has had it replaced with a robot appendage featuring a nasty claw and a laser blaster. He will do anything he can to defeat Voltron and earn Zarkon’s respect. | role = First in Command | aff = Galra Empire | mecha = Galra Warship | health = Deceased | debut = The Rise of Voltron | voice = Jake Eberle }} Commander Sendak is an officer of the Galra Empire loyally working for Zarkon as his first in command, and works with Haxus as his commanding officer. After he invades the Castle of Lions, he is put into a sleep pod. Once the Castle of Lions becomes corrupted, Shiro releases the pod into space during a traumatic fit. He is retrieved by Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor on the request of Haggar so he may attend the Kral Zera on Feyiv to be crowned as the new ruler of the Galra Empire, but this plot is thwarted by Lotor and Team Voltron, forcing Sendak to flee. Appearance Like most Galrans, Sendak stands well taller than any human; he has mauve fur and a yellow eyes, although his right eye has been replaced with a red prosthetic. Sendak has also lost his left arm in the midst of battle and had it replaced with a large, powerful, and terrifying clawed gauntlet attached to his shoulder by a violet energy chain. Sendak wears the bright red armor typical of many higher-up commanders in the Galra Empire accented with black and dark grays. On its cuirass, the armor has two glowing yellow adornments with a design reminiscent of an aggressive face. Personality Sendak is unwaveringly loyal to the Galra Empire and Zarkon and has a cold-blooded and merciless personality befitting of a battle-hardened Galra commander. He is calculating, quick to pick up on deceit, and not above taunting his enemies during battle nor emotional and mental manipulation on top of brutal physical torture. His cruelness shows in his views that valuing the lives of others is a weakness to exploit, and his readiness to electrocute prisoners where they can be seen and heard to make their allies bend to his will. The commander delights in displaying his accomplishments to the emperor, seeking his approval, and seems to carry great pride as the First in Command of the Galra Empire's military bestowed with the honor of being personally trained by Zarkon himself. The burdens of his pride and lack of failure seem to be his own weaknesses, as Sendak will quickly fly into a rage when things to not go according to his expectations. This frenzied state renders him easy to deceive and ultimately leads to his downfall. Abilities Being the Empire's First in Command, Sendak is a skilled fighter personally trained by Zarkon and seems to have heavy combat experience fighting on the front lines of battlefields. His greatest asset in battle is his gigantic prosthetic clawed gauntlet granted to him by Haggar and her Druids. Besides giving him immense physical strength, the gauntlet can be launched great distances, either for smashing targets with a super-charged punch, or to allow him to quickly pull himself across the battlefield. The gauntlet is also equipped with a laser blaster for ranged combat. This gauntlet is not without weakness: it is possible to sever the energy chain between the gauntlet and Sendak's shoulder, forcing him to rely on his natural combat ability. While Sendak has imposing strength on his own, he is limited in close-quarters combat with only one arm. Trivia * Sendak rules over a territory including the Javeeno Star System where Arus and Balmera X-95-Vox are located. * He seems to be in charge of prisoner transport, as he had many on his ship who had been captured previously and who knew Shiro, who had also been transferred to Sendak's ship after being captured by the Galra Commander at Kerberos. * Sendak is based on commander Yurak from Voltron: Defender of the Universe who in turn is based on Sadak from Beast King Golion. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Galra Empire Category:Aliens Category:Deceased